Bolognius Maximus
Plot When Dib once again notices that Zim isn’t eating his food, he throws a piece of bologna at him in order to taunt him, in which the bologna fuses with Zim's skin, causing him immense pain. Zim vows to get his revenge and during the next day of school, Dib sits on a tack, which causes Zim to begin laughing hysterically. Dib believes Zim is just being pathetic, but the next day, Dib notices that not only does he taste good, but all of the neighborhood dogs seem to think so, too. Dib assumes that Zim just got something on his skin to make him smell and taste like something that dogs love, but the rest of the class and even Ms. Bitters thinks Dib smells awful, and he gets sent to the bathroom to wash himself in the toilet. In the bathroom, Dib runs some tests on a sample of his skin and the tack he sat on yesterday, and discovers that Zim actually fused him with bologna, causing him to turn into the meat. Dib returns to class and begs Zim to cure him, but Zim just laughs and Dib runs away screaming. Later, Zim is walking home from Skool and finds Dib surrounded by dogs. Dib admits that Zim's plan was pretty good, and holds his hand out in defeat. Zim reaches out to shake it, but instead gets pricked by the same tack that he had Dib sit on. Dib tells Zim that now he has to find a cure to save himself as well, but Zim declares that he will find a cure and "keep it all to myself". But Zim starts transforming into bologna much quicker than Dib, to the point where his base thinks that Zim is an intruder. Zim then goes to Dib for help, and the two try to find a cure together. When they finally think they got it, Dib drinks it and only turns more into bologna. This makes Dib angry, and blames the whole thing on Zim, but Zim says it's Dib's inferior equipment that is at fault, and they start fighting. However, the fight ends when Zim and Dib realize they are surrounded by dogs, and they find refuge inside an abandoned house, fully transformed into giant balogna sausages. Facts of doom Trivia of Doom *Willy first appears in this episode. *One of the bathroom walls reads "Zim is an alien!", and another reads "He really is!": this is possibly a reference to the Original Pilot, where Dib had to write "Zim is not an alien" hundreds of times on a chalkboard and you can see those very lines on the board. *This episode had a reference made about in "Gaz, Taster of Pork", when Dib states, "I helped you when we were turning into giant bolognies!" To which Zim replies with "YOU'RE MAKING IT UP!" This scene proved that the events of Invader Zim do not take place on a floating timeline. *In this episode you actually see blood on Dib's hand. Things You Might Have Missed *When Dib starts screaming and the camera pans to the bathroom stall next to him, the kid in that stall wets his pants. *The trays at the beginning of the episode have meat grease under them, which could mean that the school doesn't clean the trays. Animation Errors *Brian, the boy who sits next to Zim in class, is seen bald during one of the scenes, despite the fact that he has hair. Quotes Zim: Don't be ridiculous. I have already stuffed my normal human belly so full of delicious human filth that I could not eat another bit. Dib: Bologna! Zim: Ahh! The meat! The meat, the horrible meat! Dib: (to Zim, after both become bologna) You jerk. Sara: The stink! The stink! Zim: Fool! You think I'd share the cure with you? I'll find a cure and keep it all to myself, and then watch you transform more and more into what you really are deep down in your heart! Dib: Deep down I'm bologna? Zim: Yes! Dib: That's just dumb. Zim: Dumb like a moose, Dib, dumb like a moose. Dib: Nope, still delicious. No one should be this delicious! Ms. Bitters: Dib, you stink! Go and roll around in toilet until you smell better. Dib: But I'll smell like the toilet. Ms. Bitters: Exactly. See also *Bolognius Maximus (Transcript) *Bolognius Maximus Screenshots References *http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/bolognius-maximus/episode/97848/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes